


Finally warm

by killing_kurare



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Bella will never forget that first touch





	

  
**Challenge** : [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) \- challenge 452 - warm  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- skin

 

Bella remembers that Alice’s embrace always made her shiver. The marble-like skin of the vampire felt cold as ice to the human girl, hard and solid. They had to use blankets and hot-water bags to keep Bella from freezing to death at night when she insisted on sleeping in Alice’s arms.

But when Bella also changed into a vampire, when they finally agreed to make her a full member of the family, her skin turned just as hard and cold. And she’ll never forget the sensation of the first touch they shared.

“Your skin is soft and smooth,” she breathed full of astonishment when she traced Alice’s arm with a single finger, probing the condition of her lover’s skin.

“So is yours,” Alice answered with a laugh and embraced the other vampire.

“And oh my goodness,” Bella sighs and leans in, rests her head on Alice’s shoulder. “You’re finally warm.”

 


End file.
